


I Can Be Your Hero

by Kat2077



Series: Heros [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kidnapping, M/M, Superpowers, choni, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat2077/pseuds/Kat2077
Summary: Set in a world where all of the characters have powers and abilities. This story is a sequel to my other story, You Don't Have to Be Superwomen. I recommend you read it first.Members of the serpents of going missing and when found, their powers have somehow disappeared. Toni and Cheryl, along with all of the others must try to find out whats going on before one of them becomes a target. All the while, the Blossom's are working to get Cheryl back through what seems to be any means necessary.





	1. Chapter 1

Cheryl looked down at her sleeping girlfriend with a loving smile on her face. The red-haired girl was woken up a few minutes ago and had decided to take a moment before she left to get breakfast to admire her girlfriend. The sun was just starting to rise, and the light was creeping in through the windows. It was only starting to illuminate the room and with that it was showing off Toni Topaz’s beauty.   
When Cheryl had woken up a few moments before, she had wanted to stay in bed and just look at the pink haired girl who was laying next to her. Well, that and it had taken a while for Cheryl to figure out how to get herself out of the position she was in with Toni without waking her up. Toni was, and this was a very large surprise for Cheryl, someone who snuggled, and liked to curl up on Cheryl. The red-haired girl had a feeling that it was because Toni hated to be cold and ever since Cheryl had gotten her powers she was always a little bit warmer than others. She figured that because she could create fire from her hands and arms, it made sense that her body temperature was raised just a bit.   
After the serpent had managed to get herself out of Toni’s grasp, she was quick to get dressed (quietly) and get ready to pick up breakfast. Toni was normally the one to wake up first, waking Cheryl up soon after that. They normally were due at the White Wyrm by 3 and then working late into the night, but they had the night off last night, so they were able to have a nice dinner date instead. While they didn’t do anything sexual the night before, they had just been together and enjoyed each other’s company and loved on each other.   
Cheryl got dressed, pulling on a red tank top, black jeans, her black boots, and putting on her serpent jacket. She pulled her fiery red hair into a pony tail. While she did love her hair, it was amazing after all, she was actually sure what to do with it, so she normally just put it up. It still looked good, but whenever she got Toni to help her with it, she loved all the more.  
After brushing her teeth, she gave Toni a quick kiss on the forehead. She was careful not to wake the sleeping girl up as she did so. The redhaired girl took one last look before she grabbed the keys to her motorcycle and to the trailer. She grabbed a backpack she could use to put the breakfast in along with her sunglasses, a pair aviator’s. As she left, locking the door as she did, she tried to be a quiet as possible so that she would not wake up her girlfriend. She wanted to surprise her with breakfast.   
The sun was just high enough in the sky to provide enough light so that she didn’t need to use the headlight on the motorcycle, so that was good. After slipped on her sunglasses, knowing that she was going to be driving into the sun on her way to Pop’s.   
Cheryl started the motorcycle, hearing the familiar roar of the engine when she did. Her motorcycle was specially made with a material was resistance to fire and extreme heat, much like many of her things ever sense she got her powers. Driving the motorcycle was something that normally made her a little nervous and nerves was a common trigger for her powers.   
. . .  
Cheryl walked into Pop’s, pulling her sunglasses off as she did. There was no one else in the dinner, except for an elderly couple eating together in a booth. It was fairly early on a summer morning, so it wasn’t completely unexpected for the dinner to be empty.   
“Hey Cheryl,” Pop Tate said from behind the counter, he had a smile on his face as he spoke to the taller girl. It was common for Cheryl to come into Pop’s, even more so now than before. Before, Cheryl never liked to even go out on her own for fear of bullying. However, now with her powers she didn’t have to worry about it as much and it made life just a little bit easier, “Good morning Pop,” Cheryl said, returning the smile and sitting down at one of the bar stools.   
“So, what can I do for you?” He asked, getting a notepad ready to write down her order. Cheryl gave him the order, the usual one that she and Toni got and reminded him that it was to go. He nodded and told her the price.   
Cheryl paid him in full, along with a dollar extra, “Keep the change,” She said as she walked out of the diner and over to her bike.   
She was putting the food in her backpack for the ride back when she felt someone come up behind her. Felt is the wrong word, she really could see it and saw the shadow of whoever it was come up behind her. She couldn’t tell who it was just by the shadow, but then they spoke, and she grimaced and when they did, “Well, well, well,” The voice said. It was Reggie’s voice and she could tell that he was talking to other people as well, “what do we have here?” He asked, clearly to the other people.   
Cheryl was pretty sure that he was talking to other bulldogs and her suspicions were confirmed when she turned around and saw a group of four other bulldogs, strangely enough Archie Andrews was not there with him. Cheryl looked around her, looking at the bulldogs that surrounded her and analyzing their abilities. One could fly, another had enhanced senses, another had electrical manipulation, and the last one could shapeshift. The flyer and shapeshifter weren’t going to be much of a problem, but the enhanced senses and electrical manipulation might be a bit of struggle.   
Cheryl look at Reggie, “What do you want?” She asked, her voice cold despite the fiery abelites she possessed.   
“What are you doing on our territory serpent scum,” Reggie asked, walking up to Cheryl. Behind him Cheryl could see some rocks floating, though it wasn’t as scary as it was before.   
“Pop’s is neutral territory and you know it, so why don’t you back off before you or your little friends here get hurt,” The red-haired serpent said. Her forearms were set ablaze as she spoke. Fire was only from the elbows and down. While she did now know it, her eyes glowed ever so slightly.   
Out of the corner of her eye, Cheryl saw the boy with the flying abilities bending down just a little bit, like he was about to launch himself. Cheryl prepared for it and was ready when he launched himself at her at full force. Cheryl ducked out of the way just in time and shot some flames at him as he flew over her. His shirt was caught on fire, causing him to direct himself onto the ground where he rolled until he put the fire out.   
While that was happening, Cheryl ducked down onto her knee so that she was on one knee and threw two fireballs at the two other boys, stopping them before they could do anything about it. Then she took out the switchblade that she always carried with her and moved herself behind Reggie and put the blade against his throat before he could react.   
The last person that was left just looked at her, clearly not sure how to react, “Call off your boys, Reggie,” Cheryl taunted, the knife against his neck. While she had no intention of actually killing him, she did want him to think that she could and would. She heated up her hands so that they were hot, but not too hot that it would burn him.   
Cheryl saw the rocks fall, “Fine, I’ll get you back Red,” Reggie said as he nodded to the other boy who stood down. Cheryl let Reggie go and after one last look walked over to her back which she had dropped onto the ground when she had first turned around. She, at that time, already knew that they were going to be causing a problem and having a bag full of food wasn’t something that she wanted when she fought. That and she didn’t want the food to be ruined, she payed for it after all.   
She put her backpack on and got onto the bike, starting it as she did so. She was about to pull out of the parking lot when she looked over at the bulldogs. The kid with the flying abilities, Cheryl recognized him as freshman from last year, meaning he now a sophomore. He didn’t have a lot of meat on his bones, meaning that he was not very strong, and he wasn’t too fast. He was good enough football player to make the team, but a true follower. Cheryl knew that he didn’t have enough bravery to stand up for Reggie and she doubted that he wanted to fight her. His shirt was partly burned off and Cheryl could see a few burns on his chest.   
As she drove by him she pulled something out of her back pack and threw it towards him, it landed just a foot or so away from him, “Take it, it will him,” She said as she put on her sunglasses and drove out of the parking lot. Inside the bag was a few burn treatments, items that she had started to keep on hand ever since she got her powers. She had them just in case she lost control or accidently burned someone that she didn’t mean to. She had burned Toni a few times, but Kevin was normally there, and Toni was so understanding that she didn’t have a lot of control. She had only burned Toni when she first got her powers and had not burned her in over six months.   
As Cheryl drove off, her hair flying the wind, she heard the boy say, “Thanks,”   
. . .  
Cheryl pulled up to her and Toni’s trailer, checking the time on her phone to see how long she had been gone as she got off the bike and turned it off. She had only been gone a little over thirty minutes so hopefully Toni was only just waking up or had only been up for a little bit. Cheryl was pretty sure that she was still asleep because she had not gotten any calls or texts from the girl.   
The red-haired serpent slowly opened the door, trying to make as little noise as possible so she would not scare her girlfriend. They did after all, live in a worse part of town and while they were serpents and dangerous themselves it wasn’t uncommon to hear about people who had had their homes broken into.   
Once inside, Cheryl was quick to put the food on the counter in their kitchen area. Their trailer was fairly nicely decorated, as nice as they could get it. They had a tv, granted not a great one but they had one. They also had a couch and two other chairs inside along with a table with two other chairs on another side near the kitchen. They had a bookcase full of books, mostly ones that Cheryl had bought or brought with and few that Toni had and would on occasion read. They had another bookcase in their bedroom. There was a speaker in their living room and their bedroom for music.   
Outside they had a whole bunch of seating and lawn chairs. They were right next to the grill, one of the ones that the whole trailer park could use so they often hosted dinner. People would often bring food to cook. It was normal to have Sweetpea, Jughead, Betty, Fangs, and Kevin come over and sometimes Fp or Mrs. Cooper would join them as well. Fp was kind of like Cheryl’s father figure, he was kind and helped her in anyway he could when she needed it. She was and always would be grateful for this, though she had not gone to him for anything serious yet.   
Cheryl slowly pulled over her jacket, not wanting to wear it inside and made her way into the bedroom that she and Toni shared. Toni was still asleep, peaceful and calm. The red-haired girl wanted to let her girlfriend sleep, but the food was getting cold and they had a few things to do that day so they had to get up. She leaned down and gave Toni a kiss on the forehead and she shook her shoulder just a little bit, “Babe,” She said in a calm and kind voice, “You gotta get up,”   
The pink haired girl let out a groan as she grabbed onto Cheryl’s arm and pulled her down onto the bed. Cheryl let out a small laugh as the girl did this and sunk into her embrace. She felt Toni curl up a little more, cuddling her as she spoke, “Not yet, Bombshell,”   
Cheryl turned to face Toni, taking in her appearance up close, “But TT,” She protested. Toni pouted just a little bit, “I got food,” The pout disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.   
“You should have lead with that,” Toni said, a little annoyed, but in a kind and loving way.   
Cheryl smirked and gave Toni a seductive look, “Now Toni, where o where is the fun in that?” She asked, “Now get your ass up,”   
Toni smiled, “Not before I get an apology,” She leaned closer to Cheryl, making them so close that their foreheads were almost touching. Cheryl gave a fake sigh and gave Toni a passionate kiss, taking in her taste as she did. Toni deepened it.   
By the time that they got to the food, it was long cold.   
. . .  
They decided to eat their breakfast outside, sitting in the lawn chairs that they had set up. Some of their friends were going to come by soon, and they wanted to greet them outside. Well that, and it was really nice outside.   
Cheryl was eating a breakfast taco while Toni had a breakfast sandwich, it was their normal orders from Pop’s, “Damn it,” Toni said as they sat down and as she took her sandwich out of the bag.   
Cheryl looked over, worried about her girlfriend, “What’s wrong?” She asked, showing concern in her eyes.   
“Nothing really,” Toni said, trying to sound not as upset as she was. When she didn’t say anything else, Cheryl gave her a look that pressed her to continue which she did, “My food is cold,” Toni said in huff.   
Cheryl rolled her eyes, knowing what Toni was doing. She stood up and grabbed the foil that the sandwich was wrapped in. She then warmed her hands up so that it was enough to get the food warm, but not actually cause a fire. Unknowing to her, her eyes glowed just ever so slightly. While she knew that it was normal for her eyes to glow when she did use her powers, she never really thought about it. Toni however, oh Toni loved it. She loved seeing the bright glow in her girlfriend’s eyes, but it was always too fleeting.   
“There you go babe,” Cheryl said as she sat back down, and the glow faded just as quickly had it had been appeared.   
“Thank you,” Toni said sweetly as she took a bite, finding that it was hot though she pretended it wasn’t. In truth, her taco was still a little warm or at least warm enough for her and she just wanted to see Cheryl use her powers. She also knew that the redhead also loved to use her powers, so she sometimes tried to find ways for her to use her powers.   
The roar of a motorcycle broke the silence that had had fallen over them, but the silence was comfortable for the two girls. Up rode, Jughead and Betty. Jughead was driving the motorcycle while Betty was just holding onto him, so she would not fall off.   
Cheryl looked up at them with a smile eon her face, “Hey guys,” She said. Jughead got off the bike along with Betty. Cheryl gave both of them a quick hug before sitting back down. Jughead and Betty sat down on the couch together, the serpent boy had his arm wrapped around Betty in a protective manner.   
“Hi Cheryl, Toni,” Betty said, “How’s your morning going?”  
Toni smiled, “It was made a lot better when Cheryl brought me breakfast, so its been perfect, how about you?”  
Betty smiled, “Nothing near as cute as you too, which reminds me why Jug and I are here,” Betty said, looking up at her boyfriend.   
Jughead gave them a look that Cheryl herself could not read, “Serpent meeting, now,” he said in a grave voice.   
Toni looked at him with worry in her eyes, “Is something wrong?” She asked, turning to Cheryl who gave her a look that said she didn’t know.   
“Not yet,” Jughead said, “But somethings coming, and we have to be ready,”  
Cheryl got up, “So much for a peaceful morning,”


	2. Chapter 2

Cheryl ended up driving to the meeting, while Toni rode on the back of the motorcycle. She was holding onto the red-haired girl tightly and had her faced pressed against her shoulder in a loving and caring manner. It was not abnormal for them to ride on the same motorcycle so when they rode by no one batted an eye.   
They were able to somehow beat Jughead and Betty, but Cheryl was pretty sure that they were close behind. The two groups had left around the same time as each other so it made sense to assume that they would arrive at the same time. Maybe they had an errand to run or something similar, it didn’t matter too much as Cheryl knew that Jughead would not miss a meeting unless he was in mortal danger.   
Once Toni and Cheryl got to the White Wyrm, Cheryl stopped the bike and got off with ease. She then reached out her hand to Toni, who took it with a lovesick smile as the pink haired girl herself got off of the bike. They walked into the bar together, hand in hand. They had been there the night before, having to work a shift together, but it left a little strange to be walking into the building with the rise was starting to rise opposed to when it was just beginning its fall.   
Being in the building itself was something that both of them were incredibly used too as they worked full time during the summer, so they could save up enough money to pay for things during the school year. While money was something that both of them worried about a little, they always knew that the other serpents were ready and willing to help them if they ever fell on hard times. On top of that the serpents were a gang and through some of their shadier business, they were able to make a fair amount of money and both of the girls always got a cut of it.   
Toni scanned the room for Sweetpea or Fangs, or both. The younger serpents always hung out together during meetings, it was like they were their own little group. She quickly found them in a booth near the front of the building, both wearing their serpent jackets. Both of the boys were dressed pretty similar, but there were a few small differences. Sweetpea had on a white tank top with his jacket on and blue jeans with holes from wear and tare opposed to holes from style purposes. Fangs was dressed the same, but Sweetpea had a pretty a large amount of dirt and dust on his clothes.   
The two girls slide into the booth, earning a greeting from both of the boy, “What’s up losers,” Cheryl said as she sat down, pulling Toni next to her. Fangs rolled his eyes and shook his head as he looked down.   
“Nothing much crazy,” He replied without missing a beat, it was common for Cheryl and Fangs to greet each other in this way, but neither of them was quite sure how it happened, “What’s up with you?”  
“Well my girlfriend over here brought me breakfast this morning, so I’m doing just fantastic,” Toni said, smiling and giving Cheryl a quick kiss on the cheek.   
“Whipped,” Sweetpea said, but tried to hide it with a cough.   
Fangs laughed at this, “Totally,” He said in a cough right back at Sweetpea who smiled.   
Cheryl rolled her eyes in annoyance, “Oh ha ha,” She said, “I see someone’s been training,” The redhaired girl said as she dusted some dirt off of Sweetpea, “You should really try to not make such a mess when you do that,”   
Sweetpea looked down and only just then seemed to realize just how much dirt he had on him, “Well, not all of us have such a clean power Red and I was working on something new and it got a little messy,” He said as he tried to defend himself.   
“Clearly,” Toni remarked.   
. . .  
It would be another thirty minutes before the meeting actually started. Fp must have wanted to give everyone enough time to get there and seeing as it was so early in the morning it would take a while to get everyone in one place. Most were probably super hungover from drinking the night before, it didn’t surprise Cheryl to find a lot of the older members wearing sunglasses indoors and downing coffee.   
Finally, Fp stepped out from wherever he had been hiding and addressed his gang, “Good morning everyone,” He said, while he wasn’t smiling it wasn’t monotone and without emotion, in fact it was full of it, but it wasn’t a joyful emotion and Cheryl was having trouble placing it.  
A chorus of, “Morning,” came from the crowd as they addressed their leader and waited from him to continue. Toni clutched Cheryl’s hand from underneath the table, she rubbed her thumb against the red-haired girl’s hand in a loving and calming manner. She must have been able to sense Cheryl’s unease somehow.   
“Let’s get right into it,” Fp said, “I have just resaved word from one of our sources that the Blossoms have been meeting with Hiram Lodge,”   
At the very mention of her family’s name, Cheryl shrunk as she felt the eyes of most everyone in the room fall onto her. Even Fp looked at her for a second, though it was more of a sad and apologetic look. But an apology for what, Cheryl didn’t know. Cheryl knew that the rest of the serpents accepted her, especially after all the things that she had done for and with them. Things that she could never tell anyone about and things that would have to remain under the cover and darkness both in the memory and within her mind. They accepted her, all of them did, but she wasn’t so sure that all of them trusted her, there was a difference and she knew it.   
“While we don’t know what it was about, we all know that it’s not good. We all know what work Lodge Industries deals in and we all know what that could mean if he was meeting with Penelope and Clifford Blossom,” Fp continued, earning knowing looks from the crowd.   
Everyone in that room was aware and knew about the kinds of things Lodge Industries had created and what it could mean. Lodge Industries worked with the police, which was ironic considering their shady business, and they create things that would seriously hurt the serpents if the Blossom had employed them.   
Fp talked for half and hour more before letting everyone go, “Toni,” Cheryl said in a scared voice once they were outside and standing next to the bike that they were going to be sharing on the ride back to their trailer.   
“Yeah babe,” Toni said, taking Cheryl’s hand and giving her a loving look. She could hear the fear in her girlfriend’s voice and vowed to be there to protect her from it, “What’s wrong?” She asked, even though she knew pretty well that was wrong.   
“What do you think my parents want with Hiram Lodge?” She asked, though she didn’t know how Toni would know.   
“I don’t know,” Toni answered truthfully, “But I will protect you no matter what, I do create force fields you know,” She said with a smile at the end.   
“And I will protect you, I’ll burn whoever even tries to hurt you and I mean it,” Cheryl said, thinking of all the times in the past when both girls had made good on the promises that they had just made to each other.   
“Oh, I know you will Bombshell,” Toni said as she leaned in for a deep and passionate kiss with her girlfriend. Cheryl’s lips were warm against hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of this.


End file.
